


and all the vampires walking through the valley

by exhibit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Underage - Freeform, harry and louis grow up as brothers, harry is thirteen and louis nearly seventeen, not blood though, sibling incest kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis wants to break free of their little town, wanting the bright lights. harry follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and all the vampires walking through the valley

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanna thank [ashleigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe) for encouraging me.
> 
> i hope you've read the tags and warnings.

harry was sure louis had been destined to be fascinated with death since before he was even a thought. louis was two years old when his dad carved into his mom with a kitchen knife before putting an extra hole in his head. louis was quickly given to the styles, anne and des who loved louis more than his parents ever could.

louis was four when he gained harry as a brother and harry had worshipped louis ever since. he was the sun and the moon and everything within the galaxy. 

*

they lived in a small two bedroom house with a fenced in backyard and mostly desert land for the front. the ceiling leaked and walls paper thin but they made it work but some days, harry wished he was back in the luxurious three bedroom victorian they had lived previously but with the divorce, they were force to sell and when anne got custody, this was the only thing she could afford on minimum wage and tips.

harry was curled into louis’ side, the study lamp on as louis read aloud, the lion. the witch and the wardrobe, his glasses sliding nose his nose, about the only time harry saw him with glasses nowadays. louis put his finger in the bind when anne poked her head into the door, her waitress uniform on.

“i’m off, boys. don’t stay up to late. i’ll see you both for pancakes.” she blew kisses to them both and then she shut the door back gently. louis read until harry’s breathing evened out. he tossed the book closed on the floor, switched the light off and snuggled under the blankets with harry.

*

harry sat on the couch, cartoons on the television with dusty licking her paws next to him. louis stumbled down the hallway, falling next to harry, making dusty scurry off.”mom saved you pancakes. she said to be quiet until two while she naps.”

louis yawned, ruffling harry’s curly hair before standing up and stretching his muscles. grabbing the last of the pancakes from the kitchen. harry clambered into the kitchen behind him, doing the few dishes in the sink while louis ate against the counter.”i’m gonna go to zayn’s, you gonna be ok on your own for awhile?”

harry turned around, sloshing sudsy water on the floor and on the front of his superman pajama shirt.”louis.” harry whined with a pout.”you know i hate being home alone. i’ll hang out with waliyha and safaa .”

louis rolled his eyes, cheeks full of food as he purposely dropped his plate into the water a bit to hard, splashing water on harry even more.

*

zayn was sitting on his front porch, smoking a cigarette down to the butt when louis and harry walked up, their shirts sticky with sweat.”hey, squirt. louis.”

louis shoved zayn over as harry bypassed them both into the malik’s house, the two girls inside squealing as they were always glad to see harry; he always let them braid his hair and paint his nails.”i think i wanna run away.” he lolled his head on zayn’s shoulder.”c’mon zayn. we could go see the lights and make dreams.”

zayn rubbed his hand up and down louis’ knobby spine, kissing his temple.”the sky’s the limit.”

“so no?”

“you know i can’t leave waliyha and saf.”

louis let out a huff, nodding because he knew those girls only had zayn. “i’ll send you postcards.” he kissed zayn’s cheek before standing up and calling inside the house for harry.

*

harry had only seen the photograph of louis’ parents twice, once by mistake. harry wondered why louis looked at it, to see the the awful man who took his mother away and made him an orphan in one night. harry wondered did louis forgive him at the end of the day. harry didn’t think he could forgive him dad if he killed his mom. no way.

but it also worried harry that maybe louis thought about how things would have turned out if louis never became apart of their family. harry didn’t like thinking about that.

“your mom was awfully pretty.” harry combing his fingers through louis’ hair, louis had his mom’s eyes.”do you remember her?”

louis shrugged, tucking the worn picture under his mattress.”i was two, harry.”

“do you miss her?’

“you can’t really miss someone when you can’t even remember them.” he pecked harry’s lips, popping a smile onto his face.”besides, i’ve got you.”

*

harry was over at niall’s house which left louis on the couch watching sitcom reruns and raviolis from a can. anne came into the room in her best dress with her hair up, she was just slipping her earrings in when she shut the television off, louis groaned as she sat 

she lifted his feet, scooted under them and draped her upper half over his, resting her head against his soft belly."i wish you didn't hide so far in yourself. you’ve got a fire burning bright, don't ever forget that lou. don’t ever forget no matter what, you're my son." she lifted her head, pressed her nose into his shirt and if there are tears in louis' eyes, it’s the dust. she quickly stood."my hair look alright?

"your face is too skinny. take it down." he reached around her to flip the television back on, she made a face at him but took the clip from her hair, shaking it out and kissed his mouth gingerly just as robin's truck lights shined through the window.

"make sure harry gets home okay." 

then he's left alone.

*

louis laid in the tub, his head under the water, wondering how long it could take to drown himself.

there wasn't enough water in the world.

*

harry stumbled into their room, halting when he saw louis’ hand working himself, louis’ eyes flew open, he swore and pulled the sheet over him, harry closed the door, stripping down to his underwear and climbed into his bed, facing away from louis.

he isn’t sure how long he lied there before hearing louis’ sheets rustling and the squishy noise of him sliding his lube slick cock through his hand, his breathing labored as he let out a small drawn out groan. 

harry squeezed his eyes shut.

*

harry traced the old scars on louis’ ankles, kitty licking them with the tip of his tongue. louis swatted at him.”that tickles.” louis sat up and pulled harry up to face him.”let’s run away.” harry made a face, shoved louis.”get real.”

"i’m serious. just me and you. we’ll see the world." louis chewed on his lip, it had a permanent sore in the same spot. harry’s face softened before leaning over and pressing his mouth to louis’ and rolled off of louis’ bed before getting into his own.

*

harry stared at the sleeping boy across from him, his feathery, caramel hair haloed by the moon, his features sharp in the shadows of the room and he quickly rolled over. he knew his decision had been made the moment louis posed the idea.

*

every other sunday, harry would weed out mrs. lampton’s flower bed for two bucks and for harry, it was more about making the old lady happy than the money. louis thought that was shit but he tagged along anyway. he would lay sprawled out in the yard, puffing on cigarettes while harry sweated through his shirt in the sun.

they walked home in silent, harry nursing blisters and cuts on his hands and louis letting him have more sips of the blue raspberry slushie than himself.

robin’s old ford explorer was in the driveway when they got home, anne was at the counter cutting potatoes.”go wash up, harry.” 

harry did as he was told, mumbling a hi to robin on the way down the hall. louis leaned down and looked into the oven, the roast looking delicious. anne grabbed his arm, running her home manicured nails over the cuts and his eyes shamelessly looked at her face, saw the crease between her brow, hating that he caused that in her beautiful face.

“i’ve been real good. not many at all.” he tried to smile, feels his face breaking from the lie on his tongue. 

she pulled him into her bosom, wrapping him in a full body hug and kissed his forehead.”go wash up. dinner is almost done.”

*

after dinner, anne and robin retired to the living room, cuddling up and watching a movie. harry turned into their bedroom while louis did the dishes.

harry was on his own bed when louis came up, louis’ book on his lap and louis fell face first into his own mattress then he felt the heavy weight of harry on his back and he rolled a bit so harry fell but harry crawled up, until his lips were at louis’ ear.”look what i’ve got.” he shook keys in front of louis and louis snatched them out of his hand, rolled over to look at harry.”robin’s jacket was on the rack. he’s not going anywhere tonight.” he shrugged like it was no big deal.

“we’re going?” 

harry beamed and hugged louis.”yes!” and louis hugged harry’s small frame so tight, he could have snapped him in half.

*

they waited til midnight, anne and robin had long shut her bedroom door and harry and louis spent the remainder of the time, packing lightly. though for harry that was difficult because he would miss things if he didn’t bring them but louis scolded him, just clothes and money and harry finally agreed with a huff but stuffing louis’ book down under his clothes.

*

harry settled down in the passenger seat for the long drive to los angeles, the city of dreams. he wondered what louis’ actually were and if he would find his own.

the freeway was almost empty, just a few cars here and there, harry wondered if any of them were runaways too. 

the lull of the drive and the quietness put harry to sleep and he awoke to louis’ swatting at his legs and he was in the midst of rubbing his eyes when he saw the sign, announcing their arrival into los angeles.

it didn’t feel much different than home, harry thought as louis drove around aimlessly for awhile. not having anywhere to stay nor not old enough to rent a room, louis finally pulled into an empty parking lot and cut the engine.

”let’s get some sleep and we’ll figure it out in the morning.” he took the keys from the ignition, made sure all the doors were locked and climbed into the very back, harry followed and used louis’ bicep as a pillow.

*

harry felt the sun beating on his face, he stirred around in the back of the suv, his shirt sticking to him as he quickly leaned over the seats and rolled down a window. louis stretched underneath him, his hands skimming up harry’s side, making his coil back with a giggle. his stomach making a loud grumble. louis poked him.

“hungry?”

“yeah.”

louis nodded, biting on his lip, breaking open the sore spot.”we’ll get some food.”

“do you think mom’s looking for us?”

louis scooted out from harry, almost toppling him over before sticking the key in the ignition, seeing it was after eleven.”yeah. robin probably reported his car stolen too.”

it then hit harry that he is the one who took the keys without permission, he had stolen the explorer but before he could linger on it any more, louis was situating himself in the driver’s seat and starting the engine and pulling out of the lot.

*

harry rested his chin on his arm on the open window, the breeze blowing his hair all over as they drove around, to nowhere in particular and he was beginning to think they didn’t plan this out much further than get to l.a. which wouldn’t be a problem except they were too young for anything.

and after being here a week, harry was ready to go back home.

*

they were in a mcdonalds, eating burgers and sharing fries when louis caught the boy with too long hair’s eye, his jeans had holes at the knees and his shirt was a faded black, and with a ring in his left nostril.

he stalked over to them, pulling a chair up from the table behind them.”not from around here?” he asked, stealing a few fries and louis shook his head, dusting the salt from his fingers.

“coachella.”

“you boys got somewhere to stay? we got a place up on the boulevard.” he jutted his thumb toward the other two boys loitering outside, smoke billowing from around them. 

louis shook his head.”we’ve been sleeping in our suv.”

“c’mon. you can give us a ride.” he stood up and headed for the exist. louis looked to harry, who shrugged and stuffed the rest of his burger in his mouth and took his drink.

*

the boys names were paul, nick and eric. and they had been in l.a. just a little over three months, coming from a podunk town just across the border in arizona. harry chiming in to ask about the grand canyon. 

louis pulled into the parking lot of what used to be a nice hotel. graffiti was spread across the exterior, windows were broken out and boarded up, a sign even up stating no trespassers. he cut the engine and he and harry followed the three boys inside.

inside the gutted hotel were just old, rotting mattresses and broken glass and it smelled like cat piss and vomit. “it isn’t much but it’s home.” paul flopped down on a stained mattress, reached for louis and pulled him down onto a mattress. and even though the mattress had barely any give, it was comfortable enough for louis to miss his bed back home, the inside of the explorer was hard and stuffy.

harry settled down on a mattress in the corner, curling into himself and looking to louis. louis nodded his head and told harry to get some sleep, harry did as he was told and closed his eyes.

*

the sun was completely gone now, louis sat on the edge of what used to the pool, now just filled with debris. he took a drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air when paul joined him, nudging his shoulder.

“sorry if i woke you.”

“it wasn’t you. you just get used to being a light-sleeper.”

louis hummed, smoking his cigarette.

“it takes some time to get used too.” paul advised him, louis blew out smoke and offered the cigarette to paul, who accepted.

“it’s not really what i’m worried about.”

“harry?"

louis nodded, lightly kicking his legs back and forth.”we’re almost out of money.”

paul stubbed out the cigarette on the cement next to him, pushing his long, black hair from his face.”you could always join us on the boulevard.” 

*

louis broke the news to harry over a bag of doritos and a bottle of pepsi.”so, i’m gonna go work with the boys tonight.”

harry was licking the cheese dust off his index when his eyebrows furrowed.”but they-” he stopped when he realized what louis was saying. he wiped his fingers on the bottom of his worn jeans.”i could. too. ya know.”

louis snorted, chugging the pepsi.”i don’t think so.” he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, handing over the bottle.

*

harry was sitting in the middle of the mattress, a bit jealous that they were all preening over louis. the battered book in his lap as he watched the boys get dressed, making sure louis showed enough skin and then they were leaving single file, harry worried at his bottom lip, flipping to the where the white witch sheared off aslan’s mane.

*

standing on the bright lighted sidewalk of los angeles had lost its appeal and made louis’ stomach fuzzy as he stood with the other boys, waiting on someone to pick him up. nothing but quick blowjobs, eric had said and really, it wasn’t like louis hadn’t ever sucked a cock. 

a car pulled up into the area and eric pushed louis out into the open, ushering him on as he put on a smile and leaned into the window of the lexus.

*

they spent their days, smoking and sleeping and just milling about until the lights clicked on on the boulevard. it was a routine that was easy to fall into.

it’s when the bad feeling settled into harry’s belly, until louis came back to the hotel and slid up over harry’s back. his voice always raw when he made promises of things getting better. harry held those close long after louis was asleep.

*

louis had been harry’s first real kiss on his thirteenth birthday, when both of them were slightly buzzed and high on potent kush zayn had gotten so when harry watched over the brim of the book as louis and paul made out harry really didn't mean to stare but louis was awfully beautiful when he was wrecked, so careless and harry wished it was him with his tongue down louis throat.

nick plopped down next to harry, shuffling his blond hair from his face before pulling the book from harry’s hands, harry went to grab it back but it was jerked from his reach and nick leaned over, nuzzled his face into harry’s neck.

harry shoved nick away, nick laughed low and deep before crowding into harry.”c’mon, harry. i’m not gonna hurt you or nothing. i just wanna kiss you.” he dropped the book on the floor and harry leaned over and grabbed it.

“i think i’ll pass.” he settled back against the wall, book against his chest.

nick snorted as he jerked the book from harry’s grip and as he did, the book went flying, the binding separating from the pages, pages fell out and harry could feel the sensation of warm tears pricking his eyes as he bent down, picking up the loose and worn pages. 

harry fell into louis’ chest, mumbling into the fabric of his shirt.”i’m sorry. i didn’t mean-” 

louis shushed him, petting his hair.”it’s ok. we’ll fix it.” he assured him, kissing his hair and holding him tight.

*  
louis made it to the roof, paul was lying starfished out in the middle, the heavy scent of weed was in the wind as he sat next to him, paul handing over the half-burned joint.”harry asleep?”

louis took a pull, holding the sweet smoke in and nodded, blowing into the sky above them.”yeah. i’m probably gonna stay in tonight. if that’s ok.” he took another hit before passing it back to paul.

“i think that’s a good idea.” paul nodded, his hand resting on louis’ knee.”us boys will take care of it.”

*  
nick had seemingly tried to get harry to forgive him whether it was giving him the least holey blanket or the pick of snacks or anything else but harry would just shy away. the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe, packed away under harry’s clothes; it hasn’t been fixed yet and harry was losing hope that it would be and he didn’t wanna damage it any further.

harry was awake one night when louis came back from the streets, the fresh taste of come still in his mouth when harry posed the question of wanting to go home. louis said nothing as he kissed his cheek and cuddled into his back, sliding his feet between harry’s calves.

*

it was a breezy june night, no stars out here, harry noted as he kicked his feet on the pavement below. louis dropped down next to him, pushing a candy bar into his hand.”if you wanna go home, i’m not gonna stop you. and i won’t come with you.” he kissed just underneath harry’s ear and stood up, harry pocketed the candy bar as he weighed his options.

*

louis was long asleep, when he carefully let himself out of the hotel, walking down the shady streets into the night, seeing the payphone ahead, he slipped the coins in the slot and quickly dialed zayn’s number, only knowing it by heart because it was two numbers different than his own.

zayn’s voice came through all raspy.”h’lo?”

“is mom mad?” he twisted the metal coil around his finger.

“what? harry?”

“yeah. just. you can’t tell anyone i called, okay?”

“yeah, okay. are you alright? louis?”

“we’re fine.”

“your mom is really worried. even had the sheriff looking for you both.”

“i just. i couldn’t let louis go alone. he needs me.” the robotic voice of a woman piped in, telling him to insert more coins.”i gotta go zayn. take care of my mom.” he hung up the phone and sprinted back to the hotel but hearing zayn's voice and knowing his mom was alright made him sleep better. 

maybe they could stay and build a life, louis was happy. 

harry would be too.

*

louis brought a guy up, bearded with wide set eyes. he spotted harry, asked to get two for the price of one and before harry could answer, louis shook his head. ”he’s not in this.” the guy nodded, eyeing harry as he roughly kissed louis, louis slipped down to his knees but the guy stopped him, pulled him up and pushed him onto the mattress harry was sitting on.

louis was about to open his mouth, asked the guy what his problem was before he was popped in the mouth, knocking the wind out of him. harry stood up in a flash, eyes wide but then he was looking down the barrel of a .45.

“on your knees.” the guy waved the gun to the ground and harry slowly bent his knees until his kneecaps were on the carpet.

“i’ll do it. do anything. just. not him.” louis sat up, looking up at the guy and hoping his voice was solid than it felt.

the guy made a face, looked to harry. ”open him up for me then you can sit back and watch.” 

louis stood up, pulled harry right up with him and gripped him tight to his chest, wasn’t sure if it was his or harry’s heart hitting their ribcage. he pulled back, looking down at harry as he kissed his lips gently, hoping the apology was there somewhere before he got situated on the mattress.

he felt harry’s small hands pulling his jeans down his legs, felt as he spread him open and the tip of his tongue at his rim. louis’ body jolted forward a bit as harry licked him out with unsure licks.

“use your fingers.”

louis could feel the cold barrel of the gun on his right ass cheek, slipping to the cleft of his ass.”go on, h.” louis encouraged harry, hoping it would make him feel less bad about doing this. louis felt harry’s thin fingers penetrating him dry. he felt droplets land on his skin and a choked sob coming from harry, his fingers stilling. 

louis glanced over shoulder just in time to see the guy shove harry away, undoing his jeans and gripping a handful of harry’s hair. louis knew what was about to happen, he quickly laid his hand on the guy’s upper arm.”let me. i’d be better. just leave him alone. he’s done enough.”

the smack that came to louis’ mouth caused him to fall off balance, the guy crawled over him, pinning his body down as he landed more blows to louis’ face and louis could feel the blood filling up his mouth and the taste of metallic was strong. 

and louis could barely catch a breath before the guy’s cock was shoved into his mouth, causing louis to gag as it hit the back of his throat, louis felt like vomiting as he tried to breathe through his nose, his eyes glassy as the guy pulled out, jerked louis up and over. louis laid there pliantly, dazed and preparing himself.

louis scrambled forward when the guy’s cockhead pressed against his rim, his body tensed and then he let out a noise when the guy grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head back.”take it like the whore that you and i’ll pay you real good.”

louis’ hand flew out, gripping the edge of the mattress when he was full to the hilt. his body on fire and splitting into two, his eyes locked with harry’s wide, bambi eyes.”don’t look!” he screamed at harry, face red and voice cracking. he sobbed as the guy rolled his hips forward, over and over, louis’ ass raw and burning with each press as he let the tears roll across his face, waiting for this to end.

louis screwed his eyes shut, the only noise in the room was the guy’s moaning and the squelching of him thrusting into louis. a loud pop echoed in louis’ ear, the moving stopped and then heavy weight collapsed on him.

he waited a few seconds before pushing himself off the guy and rolling out from underneath him, harry stood just feet away from, he reached his hand out to harry before everything went black.

*

when louis slowly blinked his eyes open, he could feel the hard stickiness all over his body; stiff and itchy. from his head to his toes ached, so dull and constant. the sun coming in from the window hurt his eyes as he slowly sat up, hissing as he did. his eyes caught harry sitting in the shadow of the corner next to the window, a blanket pulled over him with only his face visible.

louis surveyed the room, a dead body on his knees with his face pressed into the mattress, the gun long forgotten on the stained carpet.

“fuck.” louis pulled himself up, wheezing as he did before stumbling to harry and dropping next to him.”god. h.”

harry fixed the blanket so it included louis.”they took everything.” 

louis swallowed the lump in his throat before sliding his arm over harry’s shoulder.

“can we go home?” harry asked, craning his neck to louis, louis didn’t think anything sounded more better than that as he bobbed his head.

*

louis cleaned himself up as best as he could with the hose outside, his face was swollen and an array of colors and so was most of his skinny body, ugly dark bruises covered his hips and thighs. he ran water through his hair with his fingers, making it stick up everywhere and he turned to give harry a cheesy grin.”do i look alright?”

“you look good, lou.” harry gave him a smile and two thumbs up. louis shut the water off and shrugged his shirt over his head, handed harry the keys and got into the passenger side.

louis propped his bare feet on the dash, being jostled around with harry’s unsteady driving as he tilted his head toward the open window, the wind blowing his hair back. 

“i peeked louis. i watched. i hope you’re not mad.”

louis blindly held out hand out, feeling harry put his own hand in his. louis squeezed it.”no. just take me home, h.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated but are not required.


End file.
